gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JamesJ1992/Recommended Load Outs For Myth Hunting In San Andrea's
Hello everybody or anyone who reads this (which I bet no one will) this is just my recommendations for what weapons and other various equipment to take with you when you go out myth hunting in San Andrea's, and I'm talking about Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (I don't own V) it's my first blog ever too so hooray for that little bit of bullshit right there but to the important part! Of course you never go any where in the world of grand theft auto without a gun and body armor as well. Myth hunting is no exception to this golden rule. Lastly but not least when myth hunting never ever go anywhere without the camera, we all know this though, and we all know bullshit when we see it. Let's start with the brass tax, the melee weapon. Always good to have one on hand and something is better than nothing. For myth hunting and exploring every last forest, desert, butt crack, and crevice in San Andreas I would recommend the knife just for those sweet silent stealth kills (thank you manhunt!) for something a little more heavy duty, the chain saw never hurts either... except for the people you want it too of course. Next on our list is the handgun, and there's only one pistol that's gonna do here and that's the Desert Eagle. It can put anything down from half of the Los Santos Police Department to a large ape I would assume, also great for taking out Balla's. For something absolutely devastating up close I love the pump action shotgun for the fact you don't need to reload it and it has good stopping power from close to medium range making it a good shotgun to have on hand at all times, while not as powerful as the combat shotgun it doesn't suffer from the combat shotguns long reload time which can prove fatal at the wrong time and wrong place. This goes for the sawed off shotgun as well. You can't spell drive by without SMG, oh wait yeah you can... The point is the only smg you need to worry about is the true smg, the one the FBI is so fond of, for good reason too. You'll never know when you're gonna need to let a few fly while on the go, be it at hostile rival gang members or little green men and everything in between! Now for a long range rifle either the sniper or pump action rifle will do, both are very good guns but both have their fall backs. The sniper rifle, while it can zoom in long ranges and has the fire power to back it up it does have a slow reload speed seeing that it's bolt action. The pump action rifle how ever has a better field of view and faster rate of fire and still has some what long range capabilities. Again either will do for our needs which usually proves to be nothing. You can't forget some form of explosive but I strongly recommend using tear gas as it is non-lethal to an extent and can incapacitate someone or "something" without killing it, providing an opportunity to take a photograph. Now of course we can't forget the goggles, when hunting in the woods and surrounding area I like to use the thermal vision because it helps illuminate anything that might be hiding in the woods where as you may not notice it all, kind of like the predator. Now for desert hunts I use the night vision googles as the desert offers better visability these seem to prove a little more useful here. Last but not least it never hurts to have a few homies at your side in case of any trouble you may run into, they can back you up in a fight, or if worst comes to worst what ever's chasing you will be busy killing them while you get away. JamesJ1992 Category:Blog posts